Not Just an Experiment!
by A Random Human
Summary: A twelve year old girl with only the past three years of her life in her memories, was a 'failed experiment'. She was stripped of almost everything which made her human. Her name. Her friends. Her family. But two things she would never lose. Emotions and determination. So, she escapes, with the help of her found brother, and rebuilds her life as a Pokemon Ranger - Just like him.
1. The great escape!

**Okay, I am too full of ideas right now, so that means another new story! Well, you see, I have only had one of my OCs, Damien, one of the main characters in just one story, alongside my other OC, Amber. So, I have decided to make another story with those two as the focus, but along with a new OC, Damien's sister.**

* * *

_**My name... Is simply Number 17.**_

_**My life before my ninth birthday? I can't remember. None of it.**_

_**But I'm not a normal human. Well, at least not any more. **_

_**I am simply an experiment. An experiment gone seriously wrong. And for one reason, and one reason only. I'm not a mindless drone. I can feel emotion. I can cry. I can smile. I can get angry. Everyone else who survived are just... A soulless body.**_

_**But I don't want this any more! I want to fight back! I need to find everything out about my life! My family! My name! **_

_**But I can only do this on my own. Everyone else would hand me in, because they were all programmed to work for the people that mutated them.**_

* * *

"Number 17! What are you doing?! You have explicitly been told time and time again, you are forbidden to leave without permission!"

"I know, you freaks!" I huffed, before I managed to get my finger into the lock. Smirking, I manipulated my finger into a key shape, before I heard footsteps from the other side of the room coming closer and closer.

_One thing that those people don't know... Never mess with a twelve year old Ditto Pokemorph._

I shoved the door open then, before looking to my left, and looking to my right. Now, I have done this escape time and time again. They have people waiting for another one of my attempts either side. Then one person ended up making a fatal mistake. They sent out a Staraptor.

_As I said, never mess with a twelve year old Ditto Pokemorph._

I was able to fly then. So, jumping up into the air, the people behind me instantly faceplanted the wall which they ended up running into. I giggled as I went and stood on the ventilation pipes on the ceiling. What idiots!

So, I began to think then. I did find the main offices of the people which ordered this to happen to me and nineteen other children of the same age as me are when I once went left. So, I guess that is the way I will be going! So, I jumped up again, and due to the Staraptor still being present, and by the ceiling being very high up and dark, I was able to fly past – unnoticed.

_Will I find out anyhing? Could there be at least one file of information that I could go by to escape?_

By the time which I was too far out of range from the Staraptor, and had to drop back down to the vent, the entire building was on high alert. Everyone – and I mean everyone – was looking for me. So, I pulled of the vent grid, and slipped into the large shaft. It was big enough for me to even walk in! I assume that means that we are very deep underground...

I gulped as a loud announcement came through then.

"_The detainment of Number 17 is of the highest priority! If it is sighted, immediately get a psychic Pokemon to use Hypnosis on it! We must not allow this to continue! After bringing it back to its cell, we shall automatically have to eliminate it! That is all for now, so FIND THAT EXPERIMENT!" _I shivered as I heard that. If I don't pull this escape off, I could die!

Then, I found that the vent was in a large empty room, with a large computer. This was the office! So, I kicked off the grid, and jumped down. The key was in the door, so I quickly turned it, and using the control panel next to it, I was able to override the door's security systems. Anyone who tries to come in is in for a massive shock!

_I am so close to getting my answers..._

I then turned on the computer, and noticed that these people were monitoring twenty people. Just not me, and the other nineteen experiments... Humans. I looked at the top then. It was monitoring people to be aware off. There was a file about these twenty people too.

Looking through the details, I realised something then. Every person was related to a different experiment. In order too.

As I went through the list, I gasped when I noticed the seventeenth person.

_Name: Damien Hastings_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Relation: Older brother of Number 17. Son of famous Pokemon Professor._

_Profession: Top Ranger_

_Threat level: Red – Potential to bring down the entire project. High level of surveillance required._

_Current Location: Almia Region_

This guy... Who on the seventeenth camera image, looked as though he was a happy and cheerful boy on the outside... Is my older brother. I need to find him!

_I guess that he may actually be upset on the inside, if he is my brother..._

I need to find more about me though!

So, I minimised that screen, and opened up more files. It took thirty minutes to find my file!

_Name: Number 17 – Scarlet Hastings_

_Age: 12 years old _

_Experiment Age: 3 years old_

_Experiment status: Possible concerns._

My name... Scarlet... It fits with my hair colour, for sure! Then there was the details about the experiment that they carried out on me...

_Number 17 seems to be very resistant at the moment. She is screaming and crying for her brother, Damien, and her father, Professor Hastings of the Ranger Union. She is difficult to deal with, and is a struggle to control. Hopefully the restraints will have her kept still._

My father is famous... Damien mustn't have been a Top Ranger at the time.

_The subject gave off a large scream once awakened afterwards. This is unlike the other experiments. We fear that using the genes of a Ditto was a bad idea. She seems to be able to replicate emotions. We must find a way to control this. If this gets in the way too much, even to the point of her escaping, we must bring around her immediate termination. We shall have to monitor her around the clock, as well as her brother. He was adamant in her not getting taken, to the point of attacking us, before we had to knock him out and remove him from the location of which we took the girl. If we have to terminate the girl, he shall follow, along with his father._

I wept then. If I do escape... My family could be killed! But if I don't... I could! But they seem to be very capable!

Shaking, I then looked back at the screen which had my brother in. I made sure that the other videos were muted, and that this video was zoomed in. I sighed then, as I looked at what was going on.

"_Damien, thank Arceus that you are here! You have been gone for a long time!"_

"_Dad, stop worrying! I wasn't gone for a long time! I mean, Amber asked me out on a date! But-"_

"_Amber got back two hours ago-!"_

"_DAD! You are so emotionless sometimes! Don't you remember?! Scarlet got kidnapped three years ago today! Don't you have any heart to respect that your own daughter could be dead?!"_

No! I'm not dead! Then I realised something! This computer had what looked like a program which would allow me to call anywhere. Kind of like it hacks into systems...

"_SHE IS DEAD! There is nothing that you or I can do about it!"_

I then decided. I don't want to see my family which I have only known about for five minutes to fall apart... So, I decided that I had to call them!

I shakily sighed as the call actually got answered then.

"_Excuse me, but why are you calling us over this network?" _A blonde girl questioned, before I took a large, shaky breath.

"I- I just want to speak to them!"

"_Speak to who, miss? But you didn't answer my question!"_

"My brother! And my father! They're the p- professor guy, and D- Damien..."

"_WAIT ONE SECOND! You are Scarlet Hastings?!"_

"That is what I had just found out... I- I was kidnapped three years ago today, and experimented on! I just want to talk to them!" I noticed the girl scramble to her feet then.

"_Hastings, sir! Damien! This girl here, she just called us! It's Scarlet!"_

I felt like crying then, when my brother was literally instantly there.

"_Are you pulling my leg?!"_

"I- I don't get what you mean... I've been stuck here without contact with the outside world with 24/7 surveillance for three years!"

"_Dad, it is her!... Fine, don't believe me!"_

"I- I barely escaped alive... I- I have barricaded myself inside this room... They- They are monitoring you! They want to kill you if you try to intercept them!" I noticed my brother's face fall then.

"_How long do you think that you can hold out?..."_

"A- About ten minutes at most..."

"_Fine. I'm coming for you, Scarlet. Oi! Rhythmi! Find out the call's location!"_ Wh- What?! He's putting his life at risk?! Just to find me?... But- But what will Dad think?... He thinks that I died...


	2. FREEDOM!

I sighed as I rested my head on the desk in front of me. Soon... I'll be free. Soon... I'll be reunited with my family. To be honest, I was also staring at the screen in front of me, looking to see where Damien could possibly be, and if he was close to saving me.

But I noticed something. He was running down a path, and then two girls ran over to him and grabbed his arms. This made me perk up, and I had to listen in. What? I'm curious!

"_Damien! Dad said that he didn't want you to do this on your own! Why didn't you wait for Amber?!"_

"_Garnet, I'm sorry big sister! I'm just so concerned about Scarlet!"_

"_Uh... It should be me that you apologise to, Damien, not Garnet." _

"_Okay. Sorry, Amber. Now I need to go! I can't stay still, knowing that we could lose our only chance at seeing Scarlet again!"_

"_Fine. But I'm going with you two as well!"_

"_Garnet! You aren't even a Ranger-"_

"_But I was once a Trainer. I'll help. I still have my Swampert!"_

Hmm... This Garnet girl is my sister? But... She isn't mentioned in these files... Unless there is something that is stopping her from being mentioned...

I then decided to look through the files some more then, before I found a very well hidden file. Its name? _Project X._

The name sounds weird, so of course my childish instincts of wanting to find things out kicked in. I then read through it. But after a while, I began to not like what I was reading...

_Project X is an experiment carried out to see if the resistance of Number 17 was not just a matter of the Pokemon genes used, but part of the genes passed on from its parents. So, we discovered that we had missed out one of Number 17's relatives when doing our research, its sister, named Garnet Hastings. But, in order for this to work, we need to allow this subject to stay free. So, at a time where she was most vulnerable, which was when she was unconscious in hospital after a serious operation in her left leg, we secretly found a way to try and manipulate her genes. Unfortunately, we can only attempt this at night, and because of how much power it takes to carry this out, once a week. The results so far show that it wasn't the Pokemon genes that Number 17 was resistant to. It was the addition to its original genes. Its deceased mother's genes. We have no other option. We will have to obtain this sister of Number 17 to definitely confirm this, and we must also keep Number 17 under surveillance, and we have to check to make sure that it doesn't go into decline, due to severe resistance in genes._

I quickly closed it then. No wonder Garnet was never mentioned in the files! She was used as another experiment, and if anyone was to find out... They didn't want it to be me, or my family!

But then there seemed to be something up with the computer. It was as though...

Oh no!

It has somehow figured out that Damien was wanting to rescue me... And I think that it was sending out a warning to everyone...

And then, I flinched as the door somehow managed to get blasted open. I was terrified, that's for sure!

"Wow... I never knew that I was famous!" I heard be chuckled from the large smoke cloud, before I could clearly hear what sounded like two slaps. I should know, I've had enough of them whilst stuck here...

Then, I broke down in tears then, as the smoke cleared. It wasn't the people who turned me into the freak that I am... It- It was my brother, sister and that other girl... Damien ran over to me, and hugged me then. "Scarlet... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault that this happened to you..." He whispered, before I hugged him back.

"Hate to spoil this heartfelt moment, but we _really_ need to get out of here!" Moments later, an attack hit just behind me and my brother, missing my back by inches.

"Aura Sphere... There must be a Lucario near here..." Damien whispered, before I slowly eased myself away from him.

_After all... I'm the Ditto Pokemorph around here..._

But because I was able to use the abilities of the Lucario, just because it is near, I began to pick up the auras of the three who had come to help me.

Damien's aura showed that he felt scared. Scared that he could lose me again.

Garnet's aura was a bit all over the place though, probably due to how close she was to what was done to her was planned.

But Amber's... It's just confusing! It's like my own... Part Pokemon... But then, I noticed her hand go a dark shade of purple, which she quickly covered.

"Your hand... What is going on?..." I whispered then, before she told me to shut up.

I began to feel cold then, before I heard my brother gasp from behind me, as though he had just been attacked. It was... A Pokemon who had attacked him! Moments later, I sunk to the ground, as though I had just had a Pokemon use hypnosis on me...

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unknown place. It seems familiar... But I don't recognise it. Could it possibly be from... A past memory? I really don't know...

"Scarlet?... Are you awake now? You feeling okay?" I sat up then, and rubbed my head. It was the blonde girl from when I had first called for the first time.

"I feel... Afraid. Where are we?"

"You are at the Ranger Union. Honestly, you were found not too far away, near the Chroma Highlands. You and your annoying brother gave everyone an enormous scare! We thought that they were going to kill you both! If it weren't for Amber losing control of herself... You'd both have died. And once you've woken up properly... Your father wants to see you."


	3. Number 6 - Riley Evans

"Hey, little sister! I'm glad that you are awake, you know!" As soon as I stepped out of the room that I woke up in, Garnet was hugging me very tightly. I nodded, before I noticed that down the hallway was Damien. He was talking to Amber, who was shooting me the odd worried glance. I simply raised an eyebrow at her, before she flinched and turned to face Damien.

"Erm... Where are we, Garnet?..."

"You really don't remember? You don't recognise this place at all?"

"It seems familiar, but I don't know where it is, or what this place is called..." Garnet frowned, before she got a thought.

"Amnesia! You can't remember this place because of the fact that you were... Experimented on, did you say?"

"Yes, I was experimented on..."

"Anyway, were you told that you were wanted by Dad from Rhythmi, right?" I nodded then, before I shivered. I know for sure that Dad doesn't really think that I am genuinely who I claim to be. I have the feeling that I won't be able to cope if I am on my own with him...

"Come with me?" I then whispered to Garnet in a quiet voice, before she grinned and nodded. That somehow seems familiar too... So, Garnet then pulled me down the hallway, before she showed me a door.

"This is Dad's lab! Well, it is kind of mine too, but I've kind of converted my room for that. Dad doesn't actually care, he is sometimes that engrossed in his work... But there sometimes is a few other scientists there, but as you may have noticed... Dad has kicked them out for now." I noticed a small group of people in lab coats nearby then, and I nodded.

Garnet then pushed open the door then, and I kind of flinched when I noticed Dad stood there, a stern look on his face. "You can leave if you want, Garnet."

"No, Dad. Scarlet is a bit afraid of you. I don't want her to feel like that."

"Fine." I then looked around the room then. There was all sorts of computers and machinery, and many other things with kind of made me flinch, because of the amount of times that I have been injected by needles, or well... Been in contact with... Blades.

Then, I noticed a figure in the corner. It was a boy, the same age as me. But I recognised those dull grey eyes, and dirty blonde hair... That was Number 6!

"So? What did you want Scarlet for, Dad?" Garnet muttered, before Dad's look moved away from the same direction as mine to face me.

"I... Want to say that I am sorry. I wanted to refuse to believe that you were alive, and that the call from you was a scam that was meant to be sent exactly three years after you got taken. I knew that it was you as soon as I physically seen you though..." That made me faintly smile then, before I inched out from behind Garnet. "And... This boy claims to know you. We believe that he followed you, your siblings and Amber here."

I nodded then, before looking at the boy.

"He was experiment Number 6. The Surskit Pokemorph." He slowly stood up then, and walked towards me.

"Hello... Scarlet." I smiled at him then, and he then tried to imitate the smile. "I have found out my real name... It is Riley... I followed you because... You are interesting. You have... Emotion. I want to feel emotion... Again." I began to stroke my invisible beard (which is weird, because I'm a GIRL!) before I snapped my fingers.

"Your name is Riley Evans! And Number 5 if your twin sister, Ria!"

"Yes... I studied that after you left... Ria is still with them... I was... Too far away for them to regain control... I want to learn from you... Learn to use emotion..."

I noticed then that Dad had put on a bit more of a less serious face then, before he actually _smiled_ at me! "Well, Scarlet... I want to know something. I assume that you don't want anything like this to happen again?"

"Never... I want to defend myself... I want to be like Damien!" I noticed Dad smile at Garnet then, before I gave them a confused look.

"Well, there is a way for you to be just like that. I know that you won't actually know this place now, due to your amnesia, but you should know about it soon. Down in southern Almia is a school – a school for aspiring Pokemon Rangers, Operators and Mechanics. We've been able to obtain you and Riley a place there, due to the principal being a friend from a long time ago. We want you to go there, and you can eventually become a Ranger like Damien. At the same time, We want you to teach Riley how to use emotion, and talk normally." I noticed a woman stood behind me, Garnet and Riley then, who had a strangely comforting smile.

"Is she right, Dad?"

"Yes, Scarlet. Due to neither of you having any possessions at the moment though, you can go down today, due to how early in the day that it is. We will try and get you things such as clothes as quickly as we can, so people don't become aware that the clothes that you have are your only ones. Just go and find Damien and Amber. They will take you down to the school." I grinned then, before I noticed that Riley ended up stretching his hand out, before taking mine. My face then went bright red then, before I heard Garnet burst out laughing.

"There's your first emotion, Riley! Embarrassment!" I shot a glare at my sister then, before Riley gave her a confused look.

"I don't... Understand what it feels like..."

"Ugh, forget it."

So, I then ran outside, pulling Riley along with me, before noticing Damien stood nearby, grinning.

"So, you and Riley ready to go, kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo."

"But you're my little sister! I can call you what I like!"

"And your my brother, so I can do what I want to you!" I smirked then, before giving him a rude middle finger gesture. He was clearly not impressed.

"If my Chimchar wasn't sleeping right now..." I noticed Amber roll her eyes then, before Riley tugged at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Can we... Go?"

"Sure, Riley. And by the way, people will think of you normally if you spoke without those strange pauses. Sorry about that, Damien. Garnet just annoyed me. So can we go now?" Damien rolled his eyes and nodded then, before he gestured over to Amber that we were leaving.

So... Soon, I am going to be a Pokemon Ranger! And I never know... Riley may actually become a rival to me, once he begins to feel more emotions!

"Scarlet, I have a question..." Riley then muttered.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is it an emotion when... You feel as though you need to be better than somebody?... Because I feel that way about you..."

"Rivalry, Riley! And I would warn you, I've heard that rivalry can sometimes get a bit over the top, so try to keep it under control!"

"And what about... A weird, warm feeling that makes your mouth want to curl up?"

"Happiness. And what happens to your mouth is called a smile. It is really nice to feel, I tell you!" Riley ended up smiling then.

"Thank you..."

As I said, Riley may actually become a rival to me!


	4. The new friend, and Riley's love!

Me and Riley had been in the school for just a mere fifteen minutes, and already we had completed the entrance exam, which was to capture a Pikachu. I looked at the records of the exam times as Riley did his exam, you see, and it turns out that I actually did quite well! Second place, actually! But guess who happened to be first? Why, none other than Riley! He surely was impressive for a person who knows so few emotions and aspects of life!

Right now, we were both just waiting outside the classroom. Judging by Riley's face, he _knew_ what relaxing was! However... I was not as laid back as him. I was very, very worried! I mean, what if the other students don't accept us?! What if I get picked on for being Professor Hastings' youngest daughter?! What if they find out about what happened to me and Riley three years ago?!

"Okay, you two!"

"Should we go in, Scarlet?..."

"Y- Yeah, we should..." So, Riley pushed open the door then, oblivious as to just how much I was shaking. But as soon as I noticed the teacher, who looked very calm and happy at mine and Riley's arrival.

"So, everyone, these two are the new students. Now, I have been told to tell you all that the past three years of their lives have been extremely tough, so we need you all to consider that and to accept that. Now then, why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Riley Evans... And I'm here to be a Ranger..." Riley murmured, before he glanced over at me.

"And I am Scarlet. Scarlet Hastings, and I am here to be-"

"WOAH! SHE'S PROFESSOR HASTINGS' DAUGHTER WHO GOT KIDNAPPED THREE YEARS AGO!" One boy yelled from the classroom then, before the teacher glared at him, and sent him outside.

"You may continue, Scarlet."

"I- I am here to become a Ranger..." The teacher nodded then, before she looked at the doorway.

"You two, your desks are by the windows. Now, I will let the class have a free study day, and I would like you, Leigh, to show both Riley and Scarlet around whilst I deal with Brent." The teacher walked out then, and I actually began to freak out as soon as the two of us were almost instantly surrounded by the other students.

"Is what Brent said true?..." A petite girl with her hair a faint lilac colour asked as she glanced up at me and Riley.

"Y- Yes..." I whispered, before the girl smiled.

"Thank you... I wanted to know, as... My little sister went missing three years ago at about the same time."

"What was her name?"

"Cecilia... She was blind though, so I got worried..." I remember! That was Number 20! Cecilia was Number 20! "Anyway, my name is Leigh, and I was told to show you around! And by the way... If I seem short, I slouch a lot..." I noticed her stand up straight then, and she was just as tall as me, if not taller!

"Okay then, lets go!" Riley stated, before smiling. He sure is happy a lot, now that he knows what happiness is!

So, Leigh skipped outside the classroom, pulling us along with her. Riley managed to fight his wrist out of her grip by squirming his hand out of her grip. You can tell that he is a Surskit Pokemorph, that is for sure!

So, over the next fourty or so minutes, Leigh showed us around the school, pointing out various rooms and people. There was our classroom, obviously, with our teacher, who was apparently the teacher of quite a few Top Rangers, Miss April. Then, there was the other classroom. People tended to forget that teacher's name, so everyone calls him 'Mr. Sir'. There was also the library, which had apparently been renovated recently, so it also contained computers to allow people to video-chat with their family, or for aspiring Operators to use a system similar to the system at the Ranger Union.

The staff room was basically where the teachers did work, dealt with situations, and chatted to each other as friends. It was also the room where that Brent was getting lectured about his idiotic attitude towards me.

There was also the converted cellar. The teachers permitted rangers-to-be to use it as a challenge, and also allowed students to do some sort of test of courage down there. I really don't want to know what this test of courage is though – the cellar looks creepy enough in the day!

And finally, there was the dorms. Boys' to the left. Girls' to the right. Teachers' straight ahead.

"So, that's about it! Don't hesitate to ask me anything about the school! But... If you don't mind, can I ask you both a question?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"If you wish to."

"H- How is Cecilia? Is she alive?..." I looked at Riley then.

"I don't know... I was the one out of the twenty of us kidnapped children who was repeatedly escaping, so I was kept isolated, and always under watch, until I escaped and called the Ranger Union. Riley may know though." I explained, before Leigh turned to face my friend.

"They turned her into a Zubat Pokemorph... It fit with her eyesight to them... She is now able to fly, and pick up soundwaves to navigate around..."

"What do you mean, they turned her into a Pokemorph?! And who are 'they'?!"

"They kidnapped twenty children, all nine years old, three years ago. They did an experiment on each of us, which was basically injecting us each with the DNA of a Pokemon. I was Ditto, Riley was Surskit. Cecilia was Zubat. The other children were more frequently fossil Pokemon. But, they were: Ampharos, Number 1; Musharna, Number 2; Arcanine, Number 3; Druddigon, Number 4; Masquerain, Number 5 and also Riley's twin sister, Ria; Riley was Number 6; Tangela, Number 7; Gengar, Number 8; Darkrai, Number 9; Floatzel, Number 10; Lileep, Number 11; Aerodactyl, Number 12; Omanyte, Number 13; Kabuto, Number 14; Tirtouga, Number 15; Archen, Number 16; Yours truly, the Ditto Pokemorph, Number 17; Anorith, Number 18; Cranidos, Number 19... And Zubat, Cecilia, at Number 20. As for who 'they' are... All we know is that they are a horrible, HORRIBLE group!" I explained, before feeling a slight bit lightheaded. Riley grabbed hold of me, before smiling. He was happy again...

"Scarlet... What emotion is it when you think that somebody is really pretty, and you can't be without, despite rivalry?..." My eyes went wide then, before I noticed Leigh smirk at my face.

"I- I- I think-"

"It's love!" Leigh smirked, before I shot her a glare.

"Well... I keep thinking that you are very pretty, Scarlet..." I then broke my arms out of his grip and awkwardly turned my back, my face as furiously red as my hair. "And you are really helpful, and even though we have only properly been able to talk like this for only a short while... I can't think of being without you."

"AWW! HE LOVES YOU, SCARLET!"

"You shut up right now, Leigh!"

"And-" Riley then suddenly collapsed onto the floor then, before me and Leigh gasped.

"RILEY!" I screamed out, before kneeling down next to him. He was breathing, but he seemed to have injured the side of his face. It was bleeding heavily...

Then I remembered something.

"Leigh, stay with him! I- I need to call my Dad! Lie him down somewhere!" I clambered to my feet then, before rushing downstairs to the library, and calling Dad. However, I got through to Rhythmi again.

"_Wow, what is it already, Scarlet? We can't get any clothes to you or Riley until tom-"_

"GET MY DAD! QUICKLY!"

Within a minute, Dad was present.

"_Yes, Scarlet?"_

"Dad, there was something that I just remembered, after Riley collapsed! Every month or so... In order to keep all of us alive to monitor us, th- those horrible people who kidnapped us kept giving us some sort of weird... Liquid thing! However, I was the only one that it wasn't required for, as I was, and still am, trying to resist the change! Riley needs whatever this is to live! He's got about two days left to live if he doesn't get it! I don't want him to die!" I sobbed, before I noticed Dad frown.

"_Well, I'll see if Garnet can work with Isaac. Our two best researchers should have it by the end of the day. But... Why do you seem so desperate?"_

"Well, he's going to die! But as well as that... Just before he collapsed... He asked about what he felt, and our friend Leigh told him what it was... Dad... He said that he loved me..."


	5. Number 10 - Connel

**Okay then! At the same time as my new laptop (yep, finally got my own! No more kidnapping my Mum's!) updating, my Wacom tablet screwing up on me, and also SCHOOL FINISHING YESTERDAY, I finally got this update done!**

* * *

Leigh tried as hard as she could to keep my mind off the unconscious Riley as we sat outside by the ocean at the Ascension Square which she had showed me.

Currently, Riley was being looked after he literally smashed the side of his face on the floor. Luckily, the damage isn't too bad. Just a small bit of blood, probably due to the fact that this horrible group absolutely destroyed how our bodies work in a few ways. For example, we are literally indestructible, unless they choose to make us vulnerable. We have senses that are… Well, very over the top. We have… Boosted senses, let's say that. Other than those, there are so many to list, but not enough time.

"Come on, Scarlet! Cheer up! Your boyfriend is probably just tired!"

"He _isn't_ my boyfriend!" I snapped then, before dipping my feet into the water, and burying my face in my hands.

"Hey, maybe some television will cheer you up!"

"Television? What is that?" Leigh's jaw dropped then, before she pointed at me in shock.

"You have **_NEVER_** watched television?! Wow, you have much to learn! Come on!"

"If it involves going back into the building, and having to see Riley, then **_NO._**"

"Scarlet, he is in the infirmary. He will not be in the student areas whatsoever." I looked at Leigh then, as if to say '_are you sure?' _and she nodded, before helping me to my feet.

Before we could go though, due to me still being stood on the pier, I felt as though something wasn't right. It was very… Flimsy!

And as expected, it collapsed moments later, sending me plunging into the cold, dark water. There isn't any Pokemon around! I can't do anything to help myself here! I went on the side of my ankle as the wood broken, so I can't swim anyway!

But then… My vision began to fade… I don't want to drown, right after getting back my freedom…

* * *

"SCARLET! SCARLET, ANSWER ME!" Leigh screamed into the water, hoping that Scarlet would respond in some way or another. She grimaced as she looked at just how dark and murky the water was.

Then she had a thought. Dark and murky? The water was almost always clear! She dipped her hand into the water then, and pulled it out, just for a shock. Her hand came out, and the water was black. Almost like…

"Oil… Scarlet's in an oil leak! Oh no, she's going to die, and I can't help her!"

"Say what now?! My sister's gonna die? Not with me around, or else- Woah, that water is definitely not right!" Leigh jolted around before sighing, realising that Damien was stood there, not looking impressed whatsoever.

"Th- The pier suddenly broke! Scarlet was stood on it, and she fell into the oily water!"

"Oil, eh? Now that can't be right." Damien then frowned, before getting an idea. "Surskit kid!"

"My name is not 'Surskit kid'. My name is Riley."

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. If it weren't for me having to come out here, you would have died. So… Do you think that you can help her?"

"I can walk on water. I can't swim." Riley explained then, before Damien groaned. He didn't know what could be done to save Scarlet! Until they heard footsteps nearby.

"H- Hello… R- Riley… I- I forgot to say that before… I- I escaped too… I- I'm in the other class… I- I left a few weeks ago… They- They thought that I- I died whilst working for them…" Riley turned around then, before giving the boy a strange look. "You don't remember?... I was number 10… Floatzel… M- My real name is Connel Taylor though…" Riley shook his head then, in confusion.

"I don't remember."

"A- Anyway… I- I could help s- save Scarlet… Th- The little rebel o- of the experiments…"

* * *

My eyes shot wide open almost as soon as I began to regain feeling throughout my body. Arms, check. Face, check. Legs, check. Feet, one of which in a cast, check- Wait a second… M- My right ankle is in a cast! I tried to see if anyone was there, to ask about, but I got told to shut up as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Scarlet, you almost _died_ in that oily water! You swallowed loads of it! You are so lucky that you are even alive, so please don't strain yourself." Ugh, I can't see who it is clearly enough! That sucks so much!

So, I simply had to point down to my ankle.

"Ah, you broke it! It was badly twisted!"

Then I sat up, before a face began to emerge. Leigh was with me. I noticed that Riley was asleep in another bed in the same room though, and the side of his face was actually heavily bandaged, due to the impact of his head hitting the floor. But then, I noticed another boy in the room. His hair was scruffy and black, but seemed… Familiar. Just then, I noticed something hidden under two bandannas, one on each arm. It looked like the blue… I dunno, fins of a Floatzel? But then it came to me! The supposedly dead tenth experiment!

"W- Well… I- I had better get back to c- class…" He whispered then, before taking a sip of a bottle of water which he had, and attempting to leave the room.

"No, you got told not to leave until we know that all of the oil is out of your system! The same goes for you, Scarlet." I gawped and the boy frowned as Leigh shot us both glares, before she went and left the room.

"You two get it tough from Leigh… She cares too much… You can tell that she wants to be an operator…" Riley mumbled as he woke up then, before I actually felt tired.

"D- Do you two want to watch TV f- for a while?" The boy asked, before not even giving us a choice. So, he turned on this TV which was behind him, and we were all in for quite a shock. It is what the boy called the news.

"_There was apparently a vicious attack carried out in the Vien Forest at some point last night, and all ways in and out of the forest have been sealed off. It is unknown who the victim was, but according to rumour, it could possibly be the son of the famous Professor Hastings."_

My jaw dropped then. "D- Damien…" I weakly rasped then, before coughing up some oil! But that made me pass out then, shocking both boys.

I found myself surrounded by darkness for potentially the third time from whenever I actually ended up almost drowning. Probably yesterday.

Just then, I heard a voice.

_Don't worry, he wasn't the only one. He was just one of eight. The one from Almia. There was seven other familiar attacks. These are linked to the eight escaped experiments. One being you. Another being Riley. Another being Connel, the boy. The others being the first, the third, the eighth, the fourteenth and the twentieth._

Wait, the twentieth?! So that means that somebody related to Leigh and Cecilia has been hurt!

_However, your brother's attack was linked to two other experiments, one recent, one from long ago. The one which effected Garnet, and the one which effected Amber._

Garnet and Damien's girlfriend!

* * *

**The mystery voice is to be revealed in good time! I'm not saying just yet! By the way, it isn't Arceus!**


	6. Oh, Damien! Brent the stalker?

**Oh Arceus, it's a month tomorrow that I last updated this... *sweatdrop***

**But then, in six days precisely, it will be my one year anniversary on here! *cheer***

**Uh... Anyway, on to the chapter...**

* * *

I just sighed as I looked on my phone, still not any contact from my brother. Or any of my family for that matter. The only things that I knew is that Leigh got a phonecall some twenty minutes ago, saying that her cousin had been injured in Sinnoh. She wasn't really phased by it, to be honest. She apparently rarely contacted her cousin, because Leigh lived in Sunyshore City, and her cousin lived in Snowpoint City.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality once I ended up hearing my phone ring. Garnet? Well, that's good enough for me!

"_Scarlet, you will probably not believe me, but_-"

"Damien got attacked?"

"_Yeah, but… He's been taken too! Everyone was too late getting to the Vien Forest, a- and there was a note there! I- If Damien's to live… They want you_."

"Oh great. A hostage situation in what, my first five days of freedom?!" I heard my sister sigh then, before I got an idea. "Garnet, I know that I will sound EXTREMELY crazy, but I would assume that because me, Riley, Connel and five other experiments have escaped… That stupid group would have the other twelve experiments on the lookout for us. Now, the thing is, they all have a distinctive marking on the sides of their faces-"

"_But you don't_!"

"I was able to hide it. I'm part Ditto, remember! But anyway, they each have a distinct marking on the side of their face, just under their ears, and basically, it is like those… Uh, numerals! You know, things like I, II, VII, stuff like that! You need to get someone to locate one of them which has any number between one and twenty with the exception of one, three, six because it is Riley, eight, ten because it is Connel, fourteen, seventeen because that is me and twenty!"

"_Thanks, Scarlet! That's a great idea! Well, I don't know what Dad or Erma would think, but if not, I-_"

"I can't let you carry out that plan, Garnet! They- I think that they want you too…"

"_What do you mean, Scarlet_?"

"I can't let you know… I shouldn't even know…"

"_... Okay. Bye, little sister…_"

I sighed as Garnet hung up then, before I yawned. "Scarlet! Riley! Connel!" I then jumped out of my skin as Leigh ran into the room then.

"What is it?"

"You guys are allowed to leave now! Oh, and you three need to see what is going on just outside!" Leigh then threw some crutches at me, which in turn hit me in the head. I can just imagine the size of the bruise now…

"Come on, I'll help you." Riley smiled, holding out his hand. As I took his hand, I was then able to steady myself on my crutched. Riley stayed with me, and helped me if I almost stumbled over.

"Thanks…"

"It does not matter, Scarlet. This just feels as though it is something that I need to do."

"That is feeling helpful, Riley… But I wonder… Do you know where any of your living relatives are?"

"... No. Not other than Ria, and she is still assisting those horrible people." I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket then, before gasping.

"Not any more…"

"What do you mean, Scarlet?!"

"I- I just got a text from my sister… You see, she was going to see if she could find one of the other experiments that hadn't escaped to get them to release my brother… Ria. She found Ria."

"Oh…" Riley whispered, before we reached the doors of the school. Outside, everyone, even the teachers, had gathered because of a strange glowing light in the middle of the school yard.

What freaked me out is the fact that it moved to right in front of me as soon as I stepped outside!

"_Hiya, Scarlet! I've been waiting for you! It's meeeeee!_"

I just awkwardly looked at the light, before I heard a sigh, and suddenly, a Pokemon emerged from it. "U- Uxie!"

"_The one and only! I was the one who told you about what had happened to your brother yesterday! After all, I am the being of knowledge_!" I awkwardly kept looking at the legendary Pokemon then, before it sighed. "_Look, I need to tell you something! So, meet me tonight! Here! Without anyone! It could mean life or death! Now uh… Can you just walk away for a second?_"

I just shrugged my shoulders then, before turning around and hobbling away.

"Hey! Scarlet! Where are you going?! It's Uxie for Arc- Uh… What am I yelling about?" Leigh began, before sounding confused. I turned around then, and everyone was looking confused at why they were all out in the yard. Most people shrugged their shoulders, before walking in. Leigh, Riley and Connel all went in too, whilst I glanced around confused. Where had Uxie gone? And how could everyone just… Forget like that?

"I seen what had happened. There was an Uxie. And you turned your back, and everyone lost their memories because Uxie opened its eyes! I bet you're in cahoots with that stupid Pokemon!" I gulped as that Brent stormed out and grabbed my shirt.

"Why do you hate me so much?!"

"I don't hate you… I just get annoyed easily! Plus, your Dad got my older brother in serious trouble, you know!"

"Why, who's your brother?!"

"I- I can't remember. I got told by my parents about it, and that apparently your Dad got extremely mad at him, making my Dad angry with him! I've not seen him in years! I can't even remember his name!" Brent snapped, his eyes looking like lava bubbling over, which is scary. I've never seen eyes like that, unless they are artificial…

"... I was like that until the other day. I didn't know a single name of my relatives, until I was rescued…"

"Rescued?! What do you mean by that, you little sneak?!"

"I was kidnapped when I was nine, thank you very much! I was a freaking test subject for three freaking years of my life!" Brent flinched, before letting go of my shirt.

"I guess you were an unlucky one then! Ha!"

"What?!"

"I was close to being took when I was nine. My sister sacrificed herself for me! Stupid Hannah!"

"Hannah… I recognise that name… She was the first experiment! Ampharos, I think! She's escaped…"

"WHAT?!" Brent grabbed my shoulders then, before he looked as though he was actually going to cry. But then his eyes narrowed. "I'm staying with you and Riley until you tell me _everything_."


End file.
